


They'll Never Know

by kellou24



Series: All The Right Reasons [2]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellou24/pseuds/kellou24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are never easy for Jenny Humphrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

* * *

Betrayal.

That's the one word that seems to fit this moment in time.

Well that and disbelief.

Disbelief over the fact that I was just dumped for my brother's best friend. This really shouldn't shock me so much. After all THEY did have history. I guess stupid me thought HE was over HER and that HE wanted to finally give us a try. HE never could make up HIS mind about who HE wanted.

'Not the tears again.' I pleaded to myself. 'I don't want to cry over him anymore.'

Finally getting myself in check I couldn't help but think back on everything that had happened.

First we go from making out on a street corner to HIM avoiding me and the topic of said make-out. Then HE decided to step up and help me when I needed which followed with more making out, then I stupidly thought my friendship with HER was important enough for me to apologize for making out with HER ex-boyfriend. Should of known it would come back to bite me in the ass.

So after I come back home after living with Crazy Agnes I find out a week later that She had decided to try and take advantage of my absence by hooking-up with my boyfriend-ex-whatever he was and apparently he didn't put to much of a fight no matter how special he thought I was.

So hurt and angry after finding out about THEM I stupidly went along with what Penelope and her followers told me to do. Unfortunately I didn't realize how bad I would feel afterwards so I showed up to try to help HER out just in time for her to apologize and then for the spotlight to hit her and everything is kind of a blur from HER running off embarrassed and HIM telling me that I'm a bad person even though most of this happened because SHE stole from me to finding the happy couple kissing and looking lovingly into each others eyes.

So I guess this is my punishment right? SHE gets the guy and I'm alone? You know what, no that's not how it works. I may not have gotten this guy but I'll get the next. Because that's how it works right? What goes around comes back around right?

So right now my heart will be broken and I'll be busy cutting up pictures of the two of them while listening to Alanis Morissette and eating loads of junk food but eventually I'll get over him and find someone better than Him. Someone who won't cheat on me or break my heart in a million pieces.

But for now I'll cry and wish that they would get run over by a bus so I wouldn't have to see how happy they make each other.

For now I'll allow myself to be heartbroken and ignore the fact that all I want right now is for HIM to hold me and tell me it was all just a bad dream.

And the worst part is that I'm in love with Nate Archibald and he can barely stand to look at me.

"You're not who I thought you were."

And now I cry.

* * *

A/N:I didn't mean for this to come out the way it did but I'm personally happy with it. Lay Me Down by The Wreckers really inspired me while writing this. There's going to most likely be one more in this series. It'll be in Nate's POV. If I'm not to tired after I post this I'll probably go ahead and right the next. The banner is on my profile. Tell me what you think:)


End file.
